Fix You
by Kalims
Summary: "Two friends, two bodies with one soul inspired".  A normal day can mean a lot for Will, when she's sharing it with one special friend. A cute one-shot . . .


**Fix You**

Will was bicycling her way out of the school yard, with a huge smile on her face. This month was the best in her entire life. Everything seemed right, and everything seemed perfect, everything was steady and pleasing.

She just got an A on her physics test. She didn't even dream of a B, she only planned on getting a C+, which was satisfying enough. After all, physics was not her favorite subject, nor one of her interesting ones. Will knew her mother was going to freak, in a good way of course. Maybe finally she'll get her the brand new cell phone Will saw in a shop two weeks ago. So Will was really rather super delighted today.

As Will was passing by a small, but impressive gift shop, she saw a familiar figure. She stopped and shouted:

"Yo Vanders!"

Angelo heard a voice call from behind, a voice that he knew so well. He turned around and smiled at Will.

"Hey Vandom, what's up?"

"Never better" Will answered joyfully.

"Wow, what's up with that suspicious grin? Your math teacher got shot?" Angelo only half joked. Will hated her math teacher so much that Angelo actually thinks that if he died, Will would dance on his grave.

"Not really. How unfortunate. But anyway I'm happy because I just got an A on my physics test. Do you believe that? An A!" Will practically shouted in joy and surprise. Angelo himself was pretty surprised too.

"Wow, I guess you're brain finally woke up from his winter slumber"

"You know, I'd hit you right now if I didn't think that you're right" They giggled, and then they both rid their bikes and started paddling.

"So were you heading home? What were doing there?"

"Angelo, it's not me who was inside that gift shop. The question is what were YOU doing there?"

"I-I uhhh... Oh right I almost forgot! I heard you got qualified in the contest, congrats little girl!" Angelo said with a big sincere smile.

"Oh yes I did, thanks!" Will answered proudly.

On top of her fascinating (and shocking) high grade, Will had been qualified to compete in the national swimming contest, the most anticipated sport contest of the year, the contest that was held between six different states. Only the best of the best got to participate, and Will couldn't believe she was on of them. She heard of the good news two days ago, and she could still feel the excitement and shock inside her. And the way she received the surprising news was very special itself. Will could remember clearly what happened.

_Flashback._

It was still early morning in Heatherfield. Will didn't used to wake up at this hour, especially on a Saturday, but she needed to get up because she had a date with somebody. A date with Yetti, the old senior women who lived in the same neighborhood of Will. The young redhead had committed herself to Yetti since she saw a street gang annoying and harassing her. Will helped the old lady, and she started to help her in the house. She spent some of her days with Yetti, entertaining and helping her instead of hanging out with her friends. Her mother was proud of her, and so did her friends too. They also started helping Yetti themselves, but Will was the one with the steady commitment.

When Will arrived, she found Yetti sitting on the porch of her house, reading the newspaper in her hands. Will smiled brightly, as she approached Yetti.

"Good morning Yetti, how are you today young lady" She grinned playfully. She always joked around with Yetti, she was really fun.

"Oh, I am fine my darling. This is a lovely morning. Do you think you can make us some cold drink honey?"

"Why of course Yetti" As Will turned around to enter the house and make the drinks, she saw something that completely surprised her. Just on the other side of the porch was a table with two cups filled with orange juice and there was some ice cubes right beside them. Will looked at Yetti who smirked.

"Aww, you knew I was coming today" Will said as she headed towards the table.

"What can I say? You're becoming too predictable" They both laughed and Will put the ice in the cups.

"How are you today, you old hag?" Yetti glanced at Will to see her reaction after that last comment. The redhead let her tongue out at Yetti. The old lady giggled and returned to her newspaper.

"Actually Yetti I'm pretty fine. Look, I was wondering if we can..."

"Ohhh, come look at this Will, someone who has your family name was qualified in that huge swimming contest". Will raised an eyebrow, and then she sighed as she headed towards Yetti. She was sad that she didn't get any news about her qualification yet, she couldn't wait to know, and now there was someone else with the same last name joining the contest. That only made Will feel sadder, she really hated Karma

'Lucky him' Will though, as she grabbed the newspaper and looked at the name. Her eyes winded in disbelieve.

_The competitor of the national swimming contest from Palm Bay city is:_

_Natalie Elsie._

_The competitor from Chicago city is:_

_Lisa Row._

_The competitor from Heatherfield city is:_

_Wilhelmina Vandom._

_And..._

Will stopped at the name 'Wilhelmina', suddenly her world became blank and everything finally made sense in her life! Though she was annoyed that they had written her full name which she hated so much, she was completely stunned, and thrilled. After a couple of minutes of staring, Will came back to reality.

"Oh, Yetti, I didn't know that there was someone else in Heatherfield named Wilhelmina Vandom!" They both laughed, and Will forced herself not to faint.

_End of flashback_

Will was so happy and so absent-minded as she remembered what happened that she didn't notice she was heading towards a tall tree. By the time she realized that and tried to hit the breaks, it was too late. Will fell off her bicycle and fell hard on the ground. She shock her head and tried to get up, but she stopped at the sight of her bleeding knee.

"Damn it. Today wasn't the right day for wearing a short" Will said as she looked at her knee trying to figure out what to do.

"Will are you okay?" Will looked up to see Angelo rushing towards her, his voice full of concern. Will smiled at her best friend.

He was one of the reasons that made this month a heaven sent for Will. He moved to Heatherfield about three weeks ago. Will bumped into him unexpectedly when she was heading to the Silver Dragon. Angelo was her best friend in Fadden Hills, and when Will had to leave, her heart broke into pieces. He was her companion and her rock through everything, he was there for her in better or worst. She was there for him when he lost his parents at the age of five, he was there for her when her parents divorced at the age of eight, so they were there for each other their entire lives. They shared everything together. And Will cried on his shoulder when she told him she was moving away. Him too was devastated. Will was like his sister, his twin.

But When his grandparents told him that they were all moving to Heatherfield,he didn't know how he felt. He was happy, but also worried. He worried about that maybe, after three years, he and Will won't be as they used to be, he was scared that things might change between them, cause after all, time changes people.

When he arrived to Heatherfield, he heard of Will, he heard of the little swimming champion that could maybe get accepted in the national contest. He was so happy for her. And if her passion for swimming hadn't change, then why their relationship would? He asked a couple of people where did the redheaded swimmer live, and he was headed to her home when he bumped into her. They hugged and caught up together for hours, then Will remembered that she had an appointment and that she was terribly late. Will introduced Angelo to her friends and they all liked him. He was fun, and shockingly attractive. At least that was what Taranee thought.

Now, Will and Angelo are best friends again, and like they used to do back in Fadden hills, they pranced each other, made fun of each other, helped each other, and were there for each other.

"Yes I think I'm fine, though my knee is bleeding. I guess I was just too happy to pay attention on the road."

"Well" Angelo started as he sat next to Will, analysing her injury. "I think you're just clumsy"

"What are you talking about? Remember that race we did when we were nine? I think I was the one who won!"

"Whatever" Angelo mumbled.

"Yeah right, whatever! By The way, you still haven't answered my question, what were you doing in the gift shop?"

"I was just buying something for... Someone." Angelo said as his cheeks turned red. It was hard to notice that because of his dark skin, but Will lived close to Angelo her entire life, she knew him very well.

"Sooo, I guess I should tell Taranee to expect some flowers and a little present from our dear Angelo" Will joked as her lips formed a mischievous smirk.

"Don't you dare tell her anything, Red pest"

"Don't threaten me, Angel-not"

"I'm older than you Will, have some respect" Angelo said as he cut from his jacket a small piece of fabric, and started wrapping it around Will's leg.

"I don't know the word respect darling, I even... AHHH!" Will screamed in pain when Angelo pressed her wound too hard.

"You deserve that" He giggled.

"Oh well, Taranee does like the sarcastic kind of guys" Angelo's smile turned into a frown. He glared at Will.

"I thought I told you not to bring that subject up again"

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I promise I won't tell Taranee anything... I'll just tell Irma"

"No, Will. Irma will tell all of Heatherfield! Including Taranee!"

"I know" Will winked at Angelo.

"Will, there's something wrong with you. I mean mentally"

"Well, can you fix me?" And before Angelo could reply Will immediately added "I'm sure Taranee would be grateful if you did" She teased again.

"Okay, now you're dead!" Angelo pressed even harder on Will's knee, making her scream again.

"Ahhh! Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I won't say anything" Angelo didn't loosen up his grip.

"Humm" Now it was his time to smirk.

"Ouch! I promise, I promise! Pinkish Pinky Swear!" At the mention of their super secret unbreakable respectful honorable swear, Angelo left Will's leg in peace.

"Okay, now I believe you" He said smiling.

His eyes met Will's, which were full of happiness and light. Despite the pain he caused her, Will smiled back at Angelo. He felt lucky having Will as his friend. The sensation of mutual love overwhelmed him.

"You know Will, you don't need to be fixed. You're awesome."

Will's smile grew wider. The two of them sat silent, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the deep friendship they had.

**

* * *

**

****

A.N : Special thanks for Lexvan for his offer to use his original character Angelo. Hope this story was worth reading.


End file.
